


Black and White

by grelca



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelca/pseuds/grelca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy doesn't want to be apart from Danny on their first Valentine's Day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyfierceandsassy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfierceandsassy/gifts).



Danny sat on the couch in the doctors' lounge, resting his head in his hands. He'd had a long day already with back-to-back deliveries, the latest one turning into an emergency c-section, and he still had hours to go.

Stretching out to lie down on the sofa, Danny's mind turned to his girlfriend. He felt the thousands of miles between them more keenly than usual today. Peter's sudden departure to Texas meant he and Jeremy were left pulling the weight of four doctors until they could hire a replacement, so he'd had to cancel this weekend's trip to Stanford.

He looked at his watch, counting back the time difference in his head to figure out if Mindy would be finished with her work for the day yet. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, turning it on to call her. The screen lit up with a series of text messages, all from Mindy. 

_I wish you didn't have to be on call this weekend! It's our first V-Day, Danny!_

_Not only our first, but the only one we're going to have as a young, hot, childless couple!_

_Well, one of us is young._

_Cradle robber._

_I miss you. :(_

_I could really kill Peter right now. I know I told him to go and follow his heart and true love and blah blah blah... but this is really all his fault._

_Actually, no. I blame Jeremy, too._

_I mean, Danny, the guy doesn't even have a girlfriend anymore. Shouldn't HE be the one working tonight?_

_He's probably just sitting at home feeling sorry for himself. It would keep his mind off of how sad and lonely it must be to be single. On Valentine's Day!_

_Meanwhile, blissfully happy couples like us could actually spend time together._

_He could have sacrificed ONE weekend for that, right?_

_This is so much worse than the all of the times he's made me work Fridays._

_Do you think I should write another Jezebel article? That'd teach him._

_Your phone is turned off, isn't it? Have I told you how much I hate that? You never remember to check it between patients, Danny!_

_Of course I've told you. A MILLION TIMES!_

_Danny, Skype me when you get home tonight._

_And don't you dare try to tell me it'll be too late, Castellano!_

The string of messages was just so... _Mindy_ that Danny couldn't help but smile. Unsure what to respond to first, he chuckled before tapping out a reply.

_I'm sorry, sweetheart. We'll have a belated Valentine's Day when I'm in California in a couple of weeks. I promise._

His pager went off again almost immediately after he hit send. Danny sent Mindy one more message saying he loved her before turning his phone back off and putting it away. He grumbled that far too many babies were being born today before dragging himself out of the lounge to greet his next patient.

* * *

 

By the time he made it home that night it was past midnight. The scent of a pot roast lingered in the hallway as he made his way to his apartment, and Danny absently wondered who would be cooking at this hour. Shrugging, he walked into his apartment, took his shoes off and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

He considered going straight to bed and dealing with Mindy's wrath in the morning for "forgetting" about the video chat, before thinking better of it ( _She might wait up and she does need her sleep - she's pregnant after all_ ), heading to the living room to find his laptop.

But when his Skype call went unanswered, and he thought maybe she'd gone to bed herself, he found himself disappointed. He was surprised - he'd never cared much about Valentine's Day before. Hell, the holiday had technically been over for almost an hour already. But Mindy's enthusiasm about the things she loved had this way of making him fall in love with them, too.

Suddenly he feared their upcoming move to San Francisco just a little bit less.

He clicked the call button on his computer screen again just as he heard a knock on the door. "Who on earth?" Danny closed his laptop, mumbling about how inconsiderate it was to bang on someone's door at one in the morning.

Still griping to himself when he reached the door, he looked through the peephole to see who was there, but he didn’t see anything other than a blurry black and white--

_Wait. Is that--?_

He swung the door open. "Mindy?"

There she was, standing before him, biting her lip and holding up a sonogram just in front of his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Her face fell almost imperceptibly, eyes glistening. "I wanted to surprise you."

Of course, he’d done it again. Always saying the wrong thing, letting her down. “Hey, hey, baby, no.” He gathered her up in a hug, kissing the crown of her head. “I’m so happy to see you, Min. I just didn’t expect to.”

She pulled back, smiling again, and he looked down at the sonogram in her hand.

“I know we said that we were going to wait to do an ultrasound together, but Neepa and I had some downtime this morning and, Danny, I just… I really wanted to see the baby and once I did I really wanted _you_ to see the baby, too, and I missed you and it’s Valentine’s Day so I found a last minute flight into JFK and I--”

He cut her off with a kiss, but it only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away, shoving the sonogram into his hands. "Wait! There’s something else. I almost forgot..."

She ran down the hall in the direction of his second apartment, and Danny just stared at the black and white image in his hand, tracing it with his finger. Years of practice let him easily see what most people would probably miss in the grainy photograph.

There was a baby in there. A baby that was half Mindy and half him. A baby that _right now_ was forming fingers and toes and its own perfect face. He’d never admit it to Mindy, but he was secretly hoping for a girl. A miniature Mindy. He could so clearly picture his daughter’s curls bouncing as she ran toward him down the sidewalk, his little girl with his nose and Mindy’s eyes and the most beautiful laugh he’d ever heard. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t actually heard it yet.

By the time Mindy came back he must have had the dopiest grin on his face.

"Dinner! If you're not hungry we can eat it tomorrow or something." He looked up to see her carrying a pot roast into the kitchen. A pot roast that smelled really good. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Mindy, did you make that? You don't cook."

"Well. After my flight landed I _made_ my way down to Staten Island and picked this up from your mom. I called her this morning, and she basically demanded to feed us. I’m not sure she thinks I’m capable of feeding her grandson."

_Grandson?_ “Grandson? All this talk of nine daughters and now you think we’re having a boy?”

“Your mother certainly does.”

She continued talking as she walked through his kitchen, pouring glasses of water and preparing plates of food. Danny's eyes were drawn back to the sonogram sitting on the table in front of him. When he felt Mindy's hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see her smiling at him. "So. Good surprise?"

He pulled her down into his lap and rested his forehead against hers. "The best. Happy Valentine's Day, babe."


End file.
